Names
by MsAtilla
Summary: Fai and Kurogane have a little discussion/talk on names. Truths come up. Kurofai. Set after TRC end. So tiny spoilers ;  Fluff/guilt. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: if I were a part of CLAMP, I would continue TRC. Therefore, I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>name [neym]<p>

_**noun, verb, **_named, nam·ing, _**adjective**_

–_**noun**_

A word or a combination of words by which a person, place, or thing, a body or class, or any object of thought is designated, called, or known.

* * *

><p>Truth to be told, Fai was quite surprised at first. Kurogane and he had just witnessed something quite out of the ordinary. When they left Sakura and Clow country once again, Syaoran and Sakura had given their real names to each other. That wasn't the thing that surprised him. No, it was the fact that they actually had the same name. Both Syaoran <em>and<em> Sakura's real name was 'Tsubasa'. How ironic! Together they were a pair of wings. But now - thanks to the price Syaoran paid - the wings were separated. Whoever decided - if it was a God or Hitzusen - most likely liked clichés.

The first world they landed in was Piffle. They had to fix a new arm to Kurogane, one that fit perfectly this time. After taking the measurements they needed the scientists told them that he would get it the first thing in the morning. Until then they had to stay overnight. Tomoyo had gladly taken them inn at her huge mansion. Syaoran and Mokona had taken the smallest bedroom Tomoyo had offered. Even thought she complained that it was too small it was quite huge. It had a king size bed and everything! Fai and Kurogane had decided to once again share room. Well, Fai decided. Kurogane didn't bother trying to get his own room. He knew that Fai would only sneak in, in the black of the night complaining that it was to cold, or that he had a bad dream, or some other fake reason.

"Kuro-rin~" he called as Kurogane stepped out of their shared bathroom. His spiky black hair was still damp from the shower. He had also changed to some casual wear, instead of what he wore in Clow country. Fai had done the same some minutes before him.

"What?" Kurogane grumbled, walking over to Fai who was sitting on the king size bed with his legs crossed.

"Don't you think it's strange too?" he asked in a dreamy state, resting his head in his hands, giving out a content sigh.

"What's strange?" Kurogane sat down on his side of the bed, _agura_-style, facing Fai.

"Sakura and Syaoran of course!" Fai huffed.

"What's strange about them?" the ninja inquired resting his elbows on his knees, looking into Fai's mismatched eyes.

Fai raised his arms above his head in a defeated manner, exclaiming, "Their names are the same, Kuro-tan!" Kurogane just stared dumfounded at him, while Fai turned his blond head to the side, sulked and crossed his arms over his chest.

The black haired man stayed silent for a minute slightly amused by his companions' behavior. He closed his eyes for a moment to think of a response. Fai stayed silent, still mildly sulking.

"Your name isn't really "Fai", right mage?" Kurogane opened his eyes and frowned. Fai turned back to him with a look of surprise.

"Wow~! Kuro-puppy has such a good memory~!" He replaced his expression with a big smile, and gave a mocking gesture in form of applauding as if to praise a pet or a little child.

"Shut up, idiot," Kurogane growled.

"Ah! But Kuro-tan~" Fai gracefully jumped over to Kuroganes side of the bed and slumped down by his real arm, instantly clinging to it.

"Do you remember it?" Fai's voice had an undertone of seriousness in it. As any good ninja should Kurogane caught it at once and stared calculatingly at Fai, who now hid his eyes under the bangs of blond hair.

"Ah," Kurogane confirmed.

Fai squeezed a little tighter at his arm, and bent his head further down.

The dark haired man held his gaze at the smaller figure attached to his arm. Finally he let the name slip through his lips.

"…_Yuui_"

Fai bolted at the sound of the name. He hadn't heard someone call him his real name since Ashu-

"Stop it." Kurogane commanded. Fai looked up as the ninja interrupted his line of thought. He felt something under his nails and gazed over at his hand on Kuroganes arm, which would start bleeding if the mage pressed his nails any harder against the tan skin. He let up the pressure at once, muttered an apology, and bent his head once again.

They stayed silent. Fai kept his eyes hidden and Kurogane held a watchful eye at him, but not looking straightly at him. The only sounds that were heard were the strange machines, flying by the window now and then.

It was Fai who first broke the silence.

"Kuro…" he hesitated for a moment, raising his head and meeting Kuroganes gaze. The ninja was startled for a second when he saw the honesty and sincere caring in the blue and gold eyes of a man who had lived by lies for most of his life.

"Kurogane…" Fai finished. He bit his lip in hesitation. Kurogane kept silent.

"…Why do you have only one name?" the magician asked. He kept a steady gaze with the blood red eyes of Kurogane.

"I don't." Kurogane deadpanned. Fai looked desperate for a moment, but caught himself in the last second. He gripped a bit tighter to the ninjas arm, but was careful to not dig his nails into his companions skin once more.

"Then why do you only use one name? Why not use both as everyone else do?"

"There are many people using only one name."

"Enlighten me then" Fai challenged.

"The princess, the kid, that late lord of yours, the priest in Shara-"

"Okay, okay! I get your point…" the mage moped. The dark haired ninja gazed closely at him as he said his next word.

"…you." Fai looked up at him, brow raised in confusion. Kurogane shrugged it off.

"That Ashura guy gave you your last name so that you would have an attachment to your brother, right?" A flash of what looked like understanding went over Fai's face. He gave a barley noticeable nod, looking down at his now twinning hands, still attached around the ninjas arm. He nibbled his lower lip nervously and he kept playing with his fingers.

"Well, that is something different," Fai tried to reason. The ninja just raised an eyebrow at the weak attempt.

"How is that different?" he grumbled. Fai stayed silent. They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence, both waiting for the other to break it. A sigh escaped the mages lips as he felt the defeat. The ninja kept his eyes on him as he lifted his gaze to look back into his eyes.

"… Kuro-pon? Why don't you use both your names?"

"Because my other name is only for my master and me to know."

"A-ah! I u-understand," Fai stutters, something that is very uncommon. Kuroganes gaze darkened by suspicion.

"Mage," the ninja started slowly.

"So, um, who is your ma-master?"

"…Tomoyo-hime. Who else would you think, mage?" The man lifted an eyebrow, the usual frown turned into a slight expression of amusement instead.

"Oh! Well, no one!" The smaller man let go of the elbow he had held captive in his arms and hands and sat up straight facing away from the other man. The latter just sighed and grasped him by the delicate shoulders, turning the blond to face him. A loud gulp came from the magician.

"Fai. Stop your ramblings and avoiding my questions. What the hell is it that you are trying to say?" Fai reacted at hearing his own name—or rather his _fake _name—coming from Kurogane. He held the gaze with the red eyes, trying to come up with an explanation, only to tell the truth instead. Shifting his gaze from the ninja to the hands again he started in a weak, stumbling voice.

"When we were in Nihon, err… Well, your home… um, when you were… making the vow to Tomoyo-chan… I was standing outside the door waiting to talk to you, and I couldn't help overhearing what was said so…" A short silence followed.

"So you heard my name," Kurogane finished. Fai gave a weak nod. He stayed silent, dreading the reaction of the ninja. His whole body was tense, even jumping when the raven shifted in his position. A sigh escaped the raven as he lifted his head upwards, looking up at the ceiling. The silence was defining for the blond, waiting for the outburst and the scolding.

"Do you remember it?" a light voice said. Shocked Fai looked up at Kurogane again whose red eyes captured his in a short instant. The mage was so sure that he would be yelled at. If anything he would have been given the silent treatment.

Kurogane leaned in closer to the mage as he asked again, "Do you remember it?"

Fai kept the gaze as he whispered, "Youou." The mismatched eyes flitted over the stoic face, trying to interpret it.

"Are you angry at me?" the magician asked in a weak, unsure voice. Kurogane only shrugged it off, pulling the man into an unexpected hug.

"No, I'm not angry." Fai shivered as the felt the rumble under his hand.

"Fai," Kurogane started as he slowly let them down to lay—cuddling—on the bed.

"I'm not angry at you for knowing. It's not that big of a deal. Tomoyo-hime has been and always will be my master, but I've never really listened to her. I do what I believe is the best action. I want what's for best for the people I care about. That's why I also believe that not only the master should know the real name, but also the people one care about." The big tan hand was (…) the blond locks.

"My parents gave me the name. You're the fifth person to know it. Amaterasu-sama knows it too."

"I'm so s—"

Kurogane stopped Fai's lips with a light kiss.

"No. I'm glad you know. I care about you. You should know that by now."

Fai was blushing lightly, where he lay, tightly held in the safe arms of the other man.

"Night, Yuui." A shiver ran up his spine.

"Goodnight… Youou."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! Finally! It's been in my documents for a year now… Good to be finished! ;T Sorry 'bout the kinda sudden ending…**

**Now I can totally focus on the 7 other fics! :D If anyone needs any ideas for Kurofai, just PM me and I've got plenty!**

**(just a tiny detail)**

**-Agura-style: Japanese term for sitting cross-legged**

**Please take some time to review!**


End file.
